Venom Guard
is a male zombie introduced in Z-VIRUS patch. Overview Venom Guard is a male security guard who turned into a zombie due to the Z-Virus while working for an unidentified illegal research complex. Its body has been filled up with toxic substance as it was affected by chemical waste. It has the ability to harden its body and heal injuries. Venom Guard is similar to Heavy zombie (very high knockback resistance and low jump height). In terms of offensive strategy, Venom Guard is better than Heavy zombie due to its ability to heal and to reduce damage received by humans. It will explode on death, knocking humans away. The knockback power is further than Stamper's Iron Maiden. *Venom Guard has 3200 health points and 300 armor points (3700 health points and 350 armor points with Strong Lifepower) in Zombie: The Union. Tactics Using Venom Guard *Use Hardening and Healing Skill when your life almost ran out or when humans use Deadly Shot. *In Zombie: The Union and Zombie Scenario when a Venom Guard dies its explosion will damage nearby enemies, making humans most likely to die if not from the explosion it might be from the fall. *If player is on the verge of death, try to get as close as possible to human players since the explosion can harm and gives human players several seconds of shock, which gives more time to teammates to infect the humans. Engaging Venom Guard *Fight Venom Guard with weapons which have high stun power, since they have a very high knockback resistance. *Use Venom Guard's big body as an advantage because it has big hitbox. *Don't ever try to kill Venom Guard at close range, the shockwave may knock the player off the safe position and gives the other zombies time to attack the player. *It is not recommended to engage them with melee weapons since they explode upon dying which harms and possibly kills nearby players. Events This zombie was released alongside Sting Finger, Forbidden and Z-VIRUS pacth on: *'South Korea': 28 June 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 4 July 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'China/Japan': 4 July 2012 alongside M32 MGL and Big Tree. *'Indonesia': 1 May 2013 alongside Tomahawk, Dragon Tail and Thompson Gold. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 22 May 2013 alongside M32 MGL. Skills Gallery Ggggggggghhhhhhhhhhgggggggggghhhhhhhhhh.jpg|View model Hghg.jpg|Ditto, using the Hardening skill Zombiebomb viewmodel psycho.png|Ditto, wielding Zombie Grenade cs_assault_20120705_1541132.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Boomer_origin.png|Origin model File:Boomer_hitbox.png|Origin hitbox File:Boomer_dummy.png|Dummy origin Venom Guard Origin Exploded.jpg|Origin gibs File:Boomer_host_dummy.png|Host dummy File:Boomer_host.png|Host model File:Boomer_host_hitbox.png|Host hitbox cs_assault_20120705_1550540.jpg|Venom Guard when exploded Venom Guard 2.jpg|Concept art Venom Guard 3.jpg|Ditto 600035_365420296861045_2143944634_n.jpg|Official poster 20120704121134boom.jpg|Promotional poster (Taiwan) 24 april indo update.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia StingVenomposterSGMY.jpg|Ditto, SG/MY Death Drawing Hurt Ditto Using skill Stab Which is better? Hardening Healing Trivia *The code name in game files is boomerzb which refers to The Boomer from Left 4 Dead. *The view model is the combination of Heavy zombie's skin texture and Regular zombie's animations. * In Zombie Scenario, instead of attacking the players, it will explode, damaging any nearby players. * In Zombie Mods, the body will be upright after death and doesn't explode if killed due to headshot. * While the Hardening skill is active, you will be unable to use Healing. * In Zombie: The Union both of its skills delay is 30 seconds, while in Zombie Mods the delay will be 240 seconds. * In Zombie: The Union, This zombie is very hard to kill due to fast skill cooldown and replenish full hp at a glance. * The behaviour is similar to boomer's in terms of exploding on death. * Oddly, this zombie is faster than the Regular zombie. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Point item